


A Fine Line

by bortzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hate to Love, M/M, Post Secret Endings, RFA Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: Yoosung has never met anyone more frustrating than Saeran Choi, but when he confronts him about his behaviour, things take an unexpected turn.





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for ages. Hope you enjoy!

Yoosung knows three things about Saeyoung’s brother:

1) He was the hacker for Mint Eye, the organisation that for some reason decided to target the RFA last year.

2) He has a bad past. Yoosung doesn’t know the full extent of it, but from what he understands, whatever he went through has left him without much by way of happy memories.

3) He is incredibly damn rude.

Whenever Yoosung tries to speak to him, he gets brushed off at best and insulted at worst. Yoosung isn’t sure what else he can possibly do to try and get through to Saeran, because he feels like he’s tried _everything_ , but no matter how much he persists, Saeran still doesn’t seem to like him at all.

He’s not this mean to the other RFA members. It only seems to be Yoosung. He has no idea why that could be, but it’s _so_ frustrating, and he’s started getting genuinely angry whenever Saeran’s mean to him. Yoosung doesn’t like getting angry.

He doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard anymore, to be honest. He supposes he thought it would be better to be on good terms with him because they’ve all been planning for today’s RFA party, and he doesn’t want to argue with him there. He’s only met him a handful of times, but Saeran seems just as confrontational in person as he is on the messenger. But why?! What has Yoosung _done?_

Yoosung adjusts his bowtie as he stands in front of his mirror. He lets out a long exhale. He looks good today, he knows he does, but the frown lines between his eyebrows seem to be almost permanent now. He rubs them roughly with his fingers to try and smooth them out. Saeran is _not_ going to ruin things for him today. He can just avoid him and spend time with the rest of the RFA and the guests instead. No big deal. He doesn’t even need to look at him.

Yoosung and Zen had agreed to share a cab to the venue, and when Yoosung feels his phone buzz he knows that must mean it’s here. He quickly checks his messages to find one from Zen saying he’s outside.

Yoosung looks at himself one last time and huffs when he sees he’s still frowning. He runs his fingers through his hair in exasperation and heads outside.

 

* * *

 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Zen asks teasingly, poking Yoosung’s arm. Yoosung half-heartedly bats his hand away.

“Nothing.”

“Hey, don’t lie to me,” Zen presses, shuffling closer in the backseat of the cab and taking on that annoying tone that reminds Yoosung of his mother. Yoosung’s an adult! He doesn’t need Zen to baby him!

“I’m _not._ ” Yoosung crosses his arms over his chest and stares pointedly out the window.

“Aren’t you excited about the party?”

“Aren’t _you?_ ” Yoosung retorts childishly.

“Of course I am, but that doesn’t explain why you’re sulking.”

“I am not sulking,” Yoosung argues weakly before letting out a heavy sigh and tilting his head back, pressing it against the headrest. “Okay, I’m just… ugh.”

“Ugh?” Zen asks, and Yoosung can hear the amusement in his voice.

“It’s Saeran! Why does he have to be so mean to me?” Yoosung knows his voice sounds whiny right now, but honestly he couldn’t care less.

“Mean?” Zen says sounding surprised. Yoosung cracks an eye open and looks at him to see if his reaction is genuine. There’s no way Zen can’t have noticed.

“Yeah. He always insults me and I’m _sick_ of it.”

“He… I mean, I guess his sense of humour is kind of dry…?” Zen offers, sounding lost. Yoosung looks at him in bewilderment. Is Zen really that oblivious to it?

“He’s _so_ mean to me! You’ve seen the chatrooms!”

“I think that’s just his way of showing he cares.”

Yoosung snorts and turns his head to look out the window again. He doesn’t need to hear all this nonsense Zen’s spouting.

“If he cared he wouldn’t make me so angry.” Yoosung shakes his head. “Whatever. I’m just gonna avoid him at the party. Maybe at some point he’ll get over whatever he has against me and stop being so mean.”

“Hm.” Zen sounds thoughtful at that.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yoosung says, even though he knows he should drop it or he may as well get his frown lines tattooed on his forehead. “I look good today, so I hope he looks bad. Then _I_ can make fun of _him._ ”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Saeran definitely does not look bad.

He’s wearing a simple black suit and his messy white and pink hair is styled how it always is so it falls into his eyes. It’s stupid, but it looks _good_ on him. Why does his hair have to be so long it touches his nose? Doesn’t that get annoying? It _looks_ annoying.

“Yoosungie~” Saeyoung sings. He bounds over to him as he and Zen step through the door. “And Zenny~! My two favourite people!”

Yoosung lets out an ‘oof’ sound as Saeyoung throws his arms around him and picks him up in a hug.

“Your two favourite people?” Zen repeats, voice laced with laughter. “Isn’t that Saeran and MC?”

“Damn. You got me,” Saeyoung says, finally placing Yoosung back down. Yoosung stumbles a little before regaining his footing. “Come! We’re just looking over the guest list. We’ve got some good one’s coming this time~”

“The furball better not be coming,” Zen grumbles as he follows Saeyoung. Yoosung stands still for a few moments. Okay, so maybe a group conversation with Saeran won’t be so bad. At least that way he can focus his attention on the others rather than having to get frustrated with him.

They gather round the clipboard MC’s holding, the list of guests stuck to the front. Yoosung somehow ends up standing next to Saeran even though he was trying to avoid it, and he can feel their shoulders pressed together. It makes his blood boil and he balls his hands into fists to stop himself snapping at him. He’s not going to be the one to say the first word.

Saeyoung reads through them, but Yoosung’s barely listening. He glances up at Saeran, and at that exact moment Saeran glances up too and they catch each other’s eye.

“Hey,” Saeran says, his voice quiet. Yoosung feels ice shoot through him. One word should not be so annoying.

“Hi,” Yoosung responds, smiling at him as best as he can before looking back down at the list. Just looking at him makes him angry.

“Not wearing your clips?” Saeran comments. Why does that feel like a veiled insult?

“They’re not glued to my hair.” Maybe that was harsher than he intended, but whatever. He hears Saeran chuckle under his breath, which sends even more anger raging through Yoosung’s body. Is he overreacting? Yes. But how is he supposed to be civil with someone who’s been so mean to him?

“That would be stupid.”

“Not as stupid as my hair touching my nose,” Yoosung mumbles too quietly for Saeran to hear, or so he thinks.

“At least my hair’s cool.”

Yoosung laughs drily, stepping away from the group. None of them seem to notice except Saeran, who looks at him curiously with a frustrating smirk on his face.

“Where you going?” he asks.

“None of your business,” Yoosung snaps, turning on his heel and trying his best to walk normally out the room rather than storm. He can’t let Saeran see how angry he makes him.

Yoosung searches for the bathroom to gather himself, but there doesn’t seem to be one on the ground floor. He gets the lift up to the first floor and steps out, relieved to see there’s one just down the corridor.

He splashes some water on his face in front of the mirror, trying to calm himself down. It’s okay. He doesn’t have to speak to Saeran again at all. He can just avoid him for the rest of the party.

He stares at himself and rubs between his brows again to try and relax his face. He needs to stop frowning so much. He forces a smile and then drops it when he sees how strained it looks. Ugh.

He’ll just have to hope for the best.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung doesn’t see Saeran for a while, and he spends his time mingling with other guests and swiping champagne off the trays as they’re carried round. He chatters to the guests and feels himself relax under the influence of the alcohol, finally able to be normal again.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder from behind him and spins around, a huge smile on his face.

Until he sees who it is.

“Can you show me where the toilets are?” Saeran asks in a small voice, eyes darting around the room anxiously. Yoosung frowns. Ah, there he goes again with the stupid frowning.

“Can’t you ask Saeyoung?” Yoosung points out, glancing around to try and find him. There must be _someone_ else who can show him the way?

“I dunno where he is. Please.” There’s a note of desperation to his voice, and Yoosung looks at him in surprise.

“Uh… okay, sure.”

He places his empty glass down on the nearest table and leads the way from the room. He tries to breathe deeply as he walks. Saeran’s not insulting him right now. Maybe he’s ready to apologise.

Yoosung pushes the button for the lift and waits. Saeran has his hands shoved in his pockets, and he cocks his head to the side as he looks at him.

“Cute bowtie,” he comments. Yoosung swallows. Where the hell is the lift?

“Thanks,” he says, voice a quiet whisper because he doesn’t trust himself to stay calm otherwise.

“I always thought bowties were stupid.”

Yoosung squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his jaw for a moment until he hears the ‘ding’ of the lift arriving. He strides inside, followed by Saeran, and presses the button to the first floor.

“I happen to like them.”

Saeran shrugs, hands still in his pockets. Yoosung glances at him and sees that he’s smirking.

That’s it. Yoosung can’t hold it in any longer.

“Why are you always so mean to me?!” It explodes out his mouth before he has a chance to stop it, and he sees Saeran’s expression morph into surprise.

“Mean?” he says, sounding genuinely confused.

“ _Mean,_ ” Yoosung repeats. “You always insult me. You’re always rude to me. You’re just… ugh! You’re so frustrating! I don’t know what I did wrong!”

The lift dings again and Yoosung storms out before Saeran has the chance to respond. He jabs a finger at the door to the toilets.

“There. Do you need me to wait?” The venom in his voice doesn’t match the friendly offer, but Yoosung’s past caring. Saeran blinks at him in surprise.

“Uh… yeah, wait for me.”

Yoosung sighs and leans heavily against the wall.

“Hurry up, then.”

Saeran goes inside and Yoosung presses a hand to his face and drags it down. Why is he so _infuriating?_ Pretending like he doesn’t know how mean he is to Yoosung. Pfft.

Eventually Saeran steps back outside and stands next to Yoosung who pushes himself away from the wall and starts walking.

“Wait!”

Yoosung feels a hand grab his wrist and tug him to a stop. He bites his lip to stop himself from screaming as he spins around to look at him. Saeran’s hand feels like it’s burning into his skin.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m not mean to you,” Saeran says, green eyes boring into him in an intense stare. Yoosung doesn’t flinch. He _can’t_ flinch. He refuses to give in to this.

“You are. You always insult me.”

“Because I _like_ you,” he says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Yoosung freezes.

“You what?”

“I like you! Yoosung, are you fucking stupid?” Saeran shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. See, that’s just my natural reflex around people I like. You’ve seen how I am with Saeyoung.”

“I thought you hated him!” Yoosung had intended his voice to be loud, but it comes out as a whisper instead.

“No, idiot, he’s my _brother_.” Saeran drops his hand from his face but tightens his grip around Yoosung’s wrist. “Of course I don’t hate him. I don’t hate you, either.”

Yoosung’s mind is racing. Is this real? Or is this some kind of prank? Maybe Saeran’s just playing with his feelings to upset him even more, but as Yoosung looks at him he can see the sincerity in his green eyes.

Saeran licks his lips and Yoosung’s eyes flick to them for a split second, but it’s enough for Saeran to notice. His lips curl into a smirk.

“You know, you remind me of a dog,” Saeran says conversationally, taking a step closer. Yoosung feels his breath catch. “So eager to please. What do you want from me, puppy?”

Yoosung stares at him, lips slightly parted and breaths coming out in shallow pants. Saeran steps closer again and leans in to whisper into Yoosung’s ear.

“Because I can hate you if you want me to.”

Yoosung swallows and opens his mouth to respond, but before he knows what’s happening his back is pressed up against the wall and Saeran’s lips are pressed against his own. He lets out a quiet noise of surprise, and Saeran takes the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. His free hand comes up to tangle in Yoosung’s hair and Yoosung finds himself kissing him back. His hand grips hold of Saeran’s waist, clothes bunching up in his fist. Is this really happening right now?

Yoosung whimpers into the kiss, and that’s when Saeran pulls back and nuzzles against his neck.

“You drive me crazy, you know?” he growls, and Yoosung shivers as his hot breath tickles his skin. “I want to taste you.”

That’s when Saeran bites down on his neck, hard, and he cries out only to have Saeran’s hand suddenly press down on his mouth to muffle the noise. Saeran sucks hard at the skin, swirling his tongue around, and Yoosung feels like his entire body is on fire right now. The anger he felt for Saeran is all being melted into something else equally as hot… something that makes him want more more _more…_

Saeran continues sucking at Yoosung’s skin as he nudges his legs apart and presses his thigh against his crotch. Yoosung whimpers in surprise as Saeran rubs it against him.

“Puppy’s already excited,” he mumbles against his skin, and Yoosung shivers. Saeran takes his hand away from Yoosung’s mouth and stands up straight again, face so close his breath brushes against Yoosung’s lips. “Gotta be quiet, okay? And quick.”

Yoosung doesn’t have time to ask what Saeran’s going to do before he’s dropped to his knees in front of him and started fumbling with the button of his trousers.

“S-Saeran,” Yoosung whimpers breathlessly, and Saeran looks up at him innocently and oh _god_ he looks so good like that.

“Do you want this?” Saeran asks, slowly undoing the zipper and allowing Yoosung every opportunity to back out.

Yoosung finds that, in spite of everything, he _does._

He nods, pressing his hand to his mouth as Saeran tugs his trousers and boxers down in one go, just low enough to expose him to Saeran completely. Saeran tuts appreciatively as he eyes up Yoosung’s cock, and Yoosung feels his body burning up under his gaze. No one’s ever seen him like this before, and it feels both dangerous and oddly exciting that this is with Saeran in the middle of a corridor where anyone could find them.

“Woah, you’re so easy to get worked up. That’s fun,” Saeran says in a low voice, pale fingers sliding up Yoosung’s thigh. Yoosung shivers and whimpers, cock aching for Saeran. God, how did they get here? Why does it feel so right? “And what a cute cock you have. I thought you would. Everything about you is cute.”

Yoosung cries out into his hand as Saeran’s cool fingers wrap around him and start pumping.

“Remember to be quick and quiet, puppy,” Saeran whispers, leaning in to gently press a kiss to the tip.

“S-someone might see us,” Yoosung whimpers, voice muffled by his hand, but he doesn’t dare move it.

“Doesn’t that just make this all the more exciting?” Saeran asks, eyes glinting. He maintains eye contact with Yoosung as he slowly slides his mouth down around his cock.

“F-ff…” Yoosung squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back so it slams against the wall as he feels Saeran’s hot, wet mouth close around him. Saeran lets go with his hand, and then the heat envelops him entirely. He feels Saeran’s nose hit the patch of hair at the base of his cock as the tip hits the back of his throat, and Yoosung thinks he might _explode._

Saeran starts bobbing his head and Yoosung tightens his hand on his mouth, but he can’t fully muffle all the whimpers and moans escaping him. Saeran’s hands have slid slightly up his shirt to grip hold of his hips, and his nails are digging into his skin deliciously.

Oh god, Saeran’s good at this. Yoosung’s not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to last, but it’s been an embarrassingly short amount of time. It’s probably barely even been a minute, but he can already feel his orgasm starting to build inside him. Saeran hums around his dick, and oh _god_ he’s so close… so close…

“S-Saeran,” Yoosung moans. “I’m… g-g…gonna…”

Saeran digs his nails into Yoosung’s skin even more and he hollows out his cheeks, moving faster and faster…

Then it hits him and he sees stars behind his eyelids. He muffles his moans and cries with his hand as his body shakes and jerks and he cums into Saeran’s throat. His other hand somehow finds itself on Saeran’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair as Saeran helps him ride it out. _Fuck…_

Saeran slows to a stop and then carefully pulls back as Yoosung’s hands both drop limply at his sides. He feels Saeran tuck him back into his boxers and pulls his trousers up, and before he even has the chance to open his eyes, Saeran’s kissing him again. He can taste the salty taste of his release on Saeran’s tongue as it slides against his own, and it sends a thrill through his body. Saeran’s still gripping hold of his hips underneath his shirt, and Yoosung feels like he’s going to have a series of small bruises there from his fingernails. He doesn’t care. He _wants_ that.

Saeran pulls back and sloppily kisses across his jaw.

“Such a good puppy,” he murmurs between kisses, and then pulls back to look at him. Yoosung looks at him from under heavy lids, vision a little blurry. “I know I said quick, but I didn’t realised you’d be _that_ quick.” Saeran’s voice is teasing, but Yoosung doesn’t have enough energy to be embarrassed right now.

“You’re good at it,” he whispers. Saeran smirks.

“Maybe next time I’ll get to tease you more.” Saeran brings up a hand to cup Yoosung’s jaw, running his thumb along his lower lip. “And maybe I’ll get to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Yoosung shivers.

“P-please,” he whimpers, hands flying forwards in an attempt to find Saeran’s zipper. He wants to do it _now_.

Saeran’s hands catch Yoosung’s wrists.

“Not today, puppy. We need to get back to the party before someone starts missing us.”

Saeran steps away leaving Yoosung feeling cold, save for the warmth radiating from Saeran’s hands around his wrists. It takes all his energy not to whine in protest and pull him back towards him.

Saeran drops one of his wrists and leads him back to the lift, dragging him inside before letting go of the other and shoving his hands back in his pockets. Yoosung’s stumbling, legs wobbly beneath him as he tries to gather himself again. His brain is working slowly, and when he looks at Saeran he feels his heart skip. He’s… really beautiful. His hair is a little messed up, and Yoosung combs his fingers through his own hair absently. Saeran turns and catches his eye, shooting him a crooked grin that makes Yoosung’s stomach flip.

“I didn’t expect that to happen,” Yoosung blurts out. Even with the ugly lights in the lift, Saeran manages to look like some kind of angel. His attractiveness had always pissed Yoosung off before, but now… now it sends some other intense feeling shooting through him.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Saeran admits a little sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up even more.

“You have?” Yoosung breathes.

Saeran’s eyes flick up to check which floor they’re on.

“We have about three seconds,” he mumbles, grabbing hold of Yoosung’s shirt and crashing their lips together again. Yoosung squeaks in surprise but quickly responds, hands fisting in Saeran’s shirt.

Suddenly Saeran pulls back, and at that exact moment the doors open.

They walk back to the party hall in silence. Yoosung’s heart is pounding in his ears as he tries to appear less flustered than he is. What does this mean for them?

They step through the door, and Saeran turns to him. “See you around, cutie,” he whispers, poking Yoosung on the nose before darting off into the crowd. Yoosung blinks after him and suddenly feels an arm drape around him.

“Yoosung! Where have you been?” It’s Zen.

“Oh, I was… with Saeran.”

“You were?” Zen raises his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought you didn’t like him?”

Yoosung stares out into the crowd where Saeran had disappeared, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he realises that maybe his feelings weren’t hatred after all. There’s a fine line between love and hate.

“I guess he’s not so bad.”


End file.
